


whoops, forgot you existed for a second

by ThatOneChick22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And snow, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Other, Past Heartbreak, and feelings, and hinata being an angel, not a lot to say in this, reader doesn't have a defined gender!, regarding what hinata gets up to during the timeskip, so reads can be whatever one you'd like, there's a cafe in this, tsukishima kei is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChick22/pseuds/ThatOneChick22
Summary: You were having a great day at your favorite cafe when a weirdly familiar-looking guy decided to interrupt your snow-watching session. You can't quite remember who he is until he says something... and then you remember everything. Especially one main fact.This dude's a major jerk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Past Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 26





	whoops, forgot you existed for a second

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to a piece I wrote in like 20 minutes cause I heard this Taylor Swift song and got inspired. Is it the best? nah. Is it the longest? nah. but I had fun writing it!
> 
> The song: [I Forgot That You Existed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0qowE5Ngzg)
> 
> enjoy!

You were sitting in a cafe one day, drinking slowly from your cup, gazing at the outside. It was snowing, just enough that it dusted cars and streetlights prettily. You were thinking about how it was probably time for you to pull out your gloves and winter coat when you heard a voice that seemed vaguely familiar from the front of the store.

You ignored it, happy enough to stay where you were, watching the snow drift down. Then someone called your name overly loudly and pulled out the chair in front of you with a loud screech of metal against the floor of the cafe. “How odd to see you here. It’s been ages.” You furrowed your brow at the man who now sat in front of you.

“How have you been? Did your career work out after so long?” His blond hair seemed to be messy from the snow, and his glasses were barely fogged over. His smirk was just the slightest bit smug.

“I’m sorry but do I… know you?” He raised an eyebrow disdainfully, his glasses glinting brightly in the lights of the cafe, and at that, your memory finally decided to kick in. “Oh. It’s you.”

“What’s with not realizing me?” Tsukishima Kei said. “I understand it’s been quite some time since we last met, but I feel like you should at least remember me.”

“I don’t know,” you said with a shrug, and then looked directly into his eyes. “I guess I forgot you existed.”

He let out a scornful laugh. “Really? After everything that happened? That’s a flimsy excuse and we both know it.” 

“I wouldn’t believe it either if it hadn’t just happened to me. Strange.”

You and Tsukishima had some background. You’d dated for a year, and you’d been hopelessly in love with him. You’d followed him to all of his volleyball matches, met both of his parents and his brother. You’d even been invited to his family reunions for a while. He lived in your mind rent-free, and you could unabashedly say that you loved him.

The feelings, however, were absolutely not mutual. He was using you as simply a shield so other girls would stop bothering him with their confessions. No feelings were in play on his side whatsoever, and he cruelly revealed that to you on graduation day, after you’d expressed your ideas for sharing an apartment during college, full of hope and love. 

“Hey, Kei? I had this idea about us during college! I figured that since we’re going to colleges close together we could share an apartment? I mean, it’s just an idea, but I feel like it’d be a good way to see each other often without having to coordinate schedules too often for dates!” You smiled slightly nervously, hoping he’d go for the idea.

“That’s an awful idea,” Kei said, dismissing you instantly. “Why would I want to spend  _ more _ time with you?”

You stepped away from him, confused and slightly hurt. You were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, however. “That’s a silly joke, Kei. Now tell me what you really think!”

“That’s what I truly think. And it’s a legitimate question. Why would you think I would want to spend more time with  _ you _ ?” He stared down at you. You couldn’t see his eyes due to the glint of his glasses.

You were starting to get really hurt now. “Because we’re dating? And you love me?” You reached out to him, seeking some sort of comfort, but he smacked your hand away.

“You really think I cared about you? No, absolutely not. You were only a way to stop getting others to waste my time. It was a mistake in the end because you ended up wasting my time more than any of the others ever could. Now, please leave and never contact me again.”

You’d been heartbroken and cried for hours. You’d been near inconsolable. After a month, you’d finally been able to hear his name without bursting into tears, but you still cursed his very existence with everything you had. You weren’t quite sure when you’d stopped even caring about the man, but he didn’t cross your mind anymore. You’d been sure that the breakup would kill you, but you were here and all the better for it.

“You’re quite the person.” He said, snapping you out of your musings and effectively bringing you back to the present. “Forgetting someone so easily.”

You leveled Tsukishima with an indifferent look. “Well, while it was nice to be reminded of your presence, I’ve got someone waiting for me. I’ll hopefully not be seeing you around, Tsukishima. Have a nice day.”

“Wait, what do you mean? You can’t even spend any more time with an old friend?”

Just then the bell above the shop jingled, and the epitome of sunshine bounded into the shop, looking around excitedly.

“(name)!” He called cheerfully when he saw you. You gave him your own smile and stood up to greet him. Before you left, you gave Tsukishima (who seemed shocked at your choice of companion) an answer. 

“Yes, I’m afraid I’ve got to go. After all, I’d like to think that I’ve found someone who won’t ever slip from my mind as you did. Goodbye, Tsukishima.” You gave him a short wave and then turned to where Hinata Shouyou stood, grinning. As soon as you reached him, he picked you up and swung you around before smushing you into him in a hug.

“I missed you in Brazil! It’s been forever, and now it’s snowing here? Crazy! It’s been forever since I’ve seen snow. Ooh! We’ve  _ got _ to make a snowman sometime…”

Hinata continued talking happily as he took your hand in his and led you out of the shop, leaving Tsukishima and the memories he’d dug up sitting in the shop, forgotten once more.

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRAS: The next time you saw Tsukishima you almost forgot him again. But since he was with Yamaguchi your memory was jolted.
> 
> Hinata and you share an apartment when he's not out and about with MSBY. He shares all of his leftover sunscreen with you in the summers. You guys are incredibly happy!!
> 
> I love hinata so much!! can we start a petition to have more fics with him? thanks!  
> anyways hope you guys all liked it, let me know what ya think.
> 
> (I had to restrain myself so hard from using y'all in this authors note because apparently, that's a big no)
> 
> love you guys! have a great rest of your day/night/whatever it is for you!


End file.
